Three-wheeled motorcycles are becoming increasingly popular, and there are numerous methods of modifying a conventional two-wheeled motorcycle to become a three-wheeled motorcycle, or trike. Specifically, the rear wheel support assembly of a conventional two-wheeled motorcycle can be removed from the frame of a two-wheeled motorcycle and an automobile rear axle can be coupled to the frame. A sprocket can be coupled to the rear axle and a drive chain can engage both the motorcycle engine and the sprocket of the rear axle to drive the wheels. The use of an automobile rear axle, however, has several drawbacks. For example, the automobile rear axle is heavy, making the three-wheeled motorcycle slow and difficult to maneuver. Additionally, the single rear axle does not allow each of the wheels to move independently, making the three-wheeled motorcycle difficult to control during turns and on rough terrain.
An alternative to the use of an automobile rear axle is the use of an independent rear suspension assembly, which allows each of the rear wheels to move independent of the other to improve handling and ride comfort. Typically, the independent rear suspension assembly includes two identical linkages formed on opposite sides of the motorcycle frame. Each independent rear suspension assembly typically includes a wheel assembly, and a drive shaft may be coupled to the wheel assembly and a portion of the power transmission assembly, such as the differential. A sprocket may be coupled to a portion of the power transmission assembly, and a drive chain may engage the sprocket and the motorcycle engine as described above. A linkage arm, or stabilizer arm, may be pivotably connected to the wheel assembly and a portion of the motorcycle frame, and the linkage arm may be disposed below the drive shaft to offer some protection to the drive shaft during operation. However, positioning the linkage arm below the drive shaft leaves little room between the ground surface and the linkage arm, and the linkage arm may be damaged by rocks and debris on the ground surface. Moreover, rocks, debris, and large branches on the ground surface may come in contact with, and consequently damage, the drive shaft during off-road use.